


Neo Vida

by Kirihime



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Border Agents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hyuse - Freeform, Omegaverse, Other, Other tags to be added later, Tamakoma Branch - Freeform, Yuichi Jin - Freeform, omega osamu, tima travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: Just new to the fandom, and it's my first time writing in World Trigger.Osamu Mikumo's future was destroyed when an alliance of the Neighbor nation attacked his world, slaughtering everyone that he holds dear.Chika Amatori came from a future where the enemies succeeded in kidnapping her by killing all of her loved ones.Yuma Kuga is from the future where a terrible disease that affects the trion of a person dies. He died alone, when the Neighbor's took this chance to attack them, exterminating every one of his friends.Three people with three different futures. To save humanity from genocide, they must make the right choice to protect their family, friends, and loved ones and ensure that mankind will have a future.
Kudos: 16





	1. Osamu Mikumo's Future (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just new so the characters may not act as they should be in anime and manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an omegaverse, but most characters are Alpha and the only omega here is Osamu.
> 
> So who do you want him to be paired up with? Jin, Yuma, Jun, Karasuma, Kazama etc.

After the succession of the 1st Public Expedition Border became more famous as a hero like organization not only in all over Japan but in some other countries too. Sponsors became five times higher and public citizens positive opinions increased and praises were heard.

Since Border workers were mostly alphas and few Beta's, it was a shocked when Osamu who is an omega became famous because of the conference incident and participated in the expedition, it became one of the main reasons why applicants increased from Betas and Omegas alike, showing proof that Border does not discriminate or base their workers on second genders.

They also made an alliance with the country of Aftokrattor since the new ruler is Fyodor Ellin, Hyuse's master and head of the Ellin Family. As a thank you for taking care of Hyuse and helping them in their civil war they gave us knowledge and trion technology as a token of appreciation.

............................

13 years  


13 years had passed and all the kids and teenagers are now already adults. They were at the Aftokrator nation celebrating their long alliance with each other. Most Border agents were there especially the Tamakoma people who were complete, Chief Rindo was invited as the representative of the Miden side. Everyone was celebrating and talking with each other whether you're a Neighbor or Miden doesn't matter everyone was just having fun at the party.  


"A wonderful party as usual Fyodor-san" Rindo greeted both shook hands with each other. Rindo was wearing a medieval European style clothing, along with the other agents of Miden.

"Of course! Of course! This has been the longest peace that Aftokrator gained ever since making alliance with another nation" Fyodor answered happily, and the two chatted with each other as if they were best friends. When Rindo first called him King Fyodor, Fyodor told him to just call him Fyodor-san as a sign of their friendship, and gratitude for taking care of Hyuse who was like a son to him.

"Hyuse you haven't been visiting Tamakoma Branch lately, you should come and visit and I'll teach you a lot of new things" a teenage Yotaro said.

"Sorry Yotaro, I was just so busy with work and helping Fyodor-dono I didn't mean to neglect visiting you guys" Hyusei apologize while patting Yotaro's head.

"Now now Yotaro-dono Hyusei's work is hard don't be too hard on him" Mikhael chided, and the three talked more with a calm atmosphere.

"Hey guys have you seen Osamu?" Yuma asked behind him is Chika. The two were looking for him since the start of the party and went to their seniors to ask.

A few years ago, we regained Yuma's original body although his white hair never turned back to black and he has a black eye patch and prosthetic arm and leg, with the combined technology of Border's and neighbor his physical growth was not neglected and he became one of the tallest people in Border, taller than Osamu himself and became famous for his friendly personality and handsome physique. Chika who was too small for her age back then have now not only grew taller than some of her peers but she's also one of the most beautiful women at Border.

"I thought he was with you?" Konan said looking at two.

"If it's glasses no need to worry he'll be here in a minute. That's what my side effect tells me" Jin answered casually.

"See, there he is" Jin pointed at the entrance door.

Standing in the middle was a very familiar person. His signature glasses and emerald eyes, glossy black hair, and the alluring sweet smell of an omega makes him stand out. Not only that but the dress his wearing just makes him more beautiful in the eyes of the people.

"Uhm... sorry for being late" Osamu apologize while looking at the ground, his cheeks is dyed in red because of embarrassment and his face has sweat of anxiety. The girls were in awe of his beauty, while the boys stared at him in disbelief.

"You look beautiful Osamu" Chika complimented happily.

"Wow Osamu you look amazing in that dress" Usami added, Konnan nod with her head.

"Hello glasses-kun you look amazing" Jin complimented, making Osamu blush more.

"I didn't want to go like this but the tailors told me it's tradition in Aftokrator so..." Osamu explained on why he was wearing a dress like the girls rather than the usual clothes of the boys. Since in Aftokrator Omega regardless of gender should wear dresses.

"It's alright Osamu, the dress suits you" Kyosuke complimented.

"Kyosuke-sempai's right, the dress makes you look beautiful and sexy" Yuma added teasingly looking up and down at Osamu's body. Their compliments just made Osamu nervous and happy at the same time.

After some time, I was already tired and excused myself for the night. It's a shame to go early since I want to spend more time with everyone. Sadly, I'll be reprimanded by my seniors if I over exert myself even in this kind of events.

As I walked towards the hall I look at the scenario for one last time and can't help but admire the scene for a little longer. It's been a few hours since the party started and everyone still as energetic as ever. I leaned on the railing and unconsciously smile at what I am witnessing.

Yuri, Kunichika, Mikami and the other girls were dancing with the gentlemen from Aftokrator, while Midorikawa, Izumi, Utagawa and the other boys from the agents were dancing with the ladies. Kazama, Tachikawa, and Jin were talking to some of the old folks.  


The seniors Kyosuke, Konan, Reiji were talking to some of Ellin's cousins and relatives. Yuma, Chika, Hyuse, and Yotaro were talking happily. Takumi and Fyodor were with the other adults and older people smiling and talking strengthening their bonds not only for their sake but for the sake of the future of the two planets.

Everything was peaceful, everyone was having fun. Who would've thought the smile on their and the joy in their life would be their last...


	2. Osamu Mikumo's Future (Part 2)

"Run! Run omega! Run! You can run but you can't hide! Haha!" a crazy voice shouted shooting trions blasting the ground and old debris around him.  
"Argh!" Osamu fell as the wall that he was hiding got hit by one of the shot.

"Give it up Osamu! A weak omega like you could never beat me!" a man shouted behind him while laughing hysterically, looking coldly at Osamu who was lying on the ground. Trions leaking from his body and cracks were starting to form.

"I would rather die than be yours, Hairein!" Osamu shouted angrily his emerald eyes were shining with anger, smelling the omega's inner rage only made Hairein smirk.

The last time he and Hairen fought each other was in Aftokrator many years ago. It's obvious the man changed a lot both physically and mentally, his long messy bluish hair has turned into dark blue and his sapphire eyes became pure black with no pupils but most of all, most of all his horns grew bigger and darker than before.

"Aw! Come on don't be like that I promise to treat you real nice, princess~" Hairein teased reaching out for Osamu spreading his alpha pheromones demanding to be obeyed, Osamu fought his omega instinct with all his might and shot a bullet at Hairein but a shield appeared in front of his face. It was enough of a distraction and Osamu run as fast as he can away from him.

"You can run and hide but I can still smell you Omega! Hahaha!" Hairein screamed insanely.

'Jin-san! Kuga! Hyusei! Chika! You're all gone! What do I do now?!' Osamu thought as he kept on running. Tears started running on his cheeks wishing that this is all just a nightmare.

"Argh!" Osamu tumbled down hard when he got hit by a bullet on the back, his trion form destroyed and his human body out in the open.

"Tsk tsk... give up now and I won't have to punish you too hard, Osamu" Hairein chided like a parent scolding a child, his face was smiling but his eyes were cold, sending shivers on Osamu's body.

"No! Never! I'll never ever be yours!" Osamu shouted strongly staring at Hairein's eyes with defiance. Before Hairein could speak a light went past beside his head and shot right past through Osamu's stomach.

"Argh! Cough! Cough!" Osamu screamed in agony, coughing up blood, tears run on his cheek because of the pain, and blood was seeping from his stomach.

"Hairein that's enough fooling around we already have enough trions collected in this world. It's time to go back" a cold voice behind Hairein said.

"Orcus! I was having fun playing with him, I wanted him as my omega" Hairein complained glared irritatingly at the coming man.

"The ceremony is about to start, we need to head back now" the guy Orcus commanded in finality.

With blurry eyes Osamu saw a man getting closer. With horns as dark as the night and glistening short black hair and abyss like eyes, those were the last thing Osamu saw before losing consciousness.

So, this is it huh? This is the end ... for me...... after all the things we went through...this is how it ends?

I hate this! I don't want this! This is just too unfair!

I want to be with everyone else again...


	3. Osamu Mikumo's Future (Part 3)

What... Where...

I felt like I was floating... Floating in a huge dark place, and far away there were small lights twinkling... Like stars in the galaxy...

So this is it... I really am dead...

Everyone's dead... Because they protected me... They died because I was weak....

If only I was strong enough... If only...

I want to see them one more time... To be with them... a second time...

"I hear you... I come to you... Out of everyone's desires yours was the strongest... Osamu Mikumo" an alluring female voice says...

"Do you want to be with them.... To be with your loved ones once again, Osamu Mikumo?", the voice asks out from behind him. Osamu turned around and gasped with shocked, his eyes widening.

Behind him were all the planets of the solar system forming a straight line from Mercury and Venus to Uranus and Neptune, all the planets are aligned with the sun.  
Answer me Mikumo Osamu do you want to be with your loved ones again?...

Yes! Yes... I want to be with them again...

Then let's make a deal Osamu Mikumo, in exchange of letting you see your loved ones once again... I order you to...

...............................................................................

Kriing~!

The familiar sound of an alarm clock got me opened my eyes and the first thing I saw is a familiar ceiling that I always see in my early childhood.

"My room?!-" I gasped and bolted up, it was my room when I was still living in Hasunobe City. I can't believe it!? Shocked and confused I sat there not knowing what to do next.

'Was everything a dream... then?' I thought sadly remembering everyone, Yuma... Chika... Jin... Hyusei... I thought disappointingly putting my right hand at my head in frustration, tears were starting to form just thinking that everything was just an illusion.

But then I noticed something different... I look at my wrist on my right hand and saw an unfamiliar bracelet. A black bracelet with a green line and a white cube shaped as a design.

'What's this?' And when I touched it, everything suddenly came back to me... my friend's death... the darkness... the stars... galaxy... the alignment of the planets... and finally... the voice... the talked...

The deal with Mother Trigger...

I really went back to the past. Disbelieving at what's happening I fell unconscious.

………………………….

"-Samu!"

"Osamu!"

"Osamu! Wake up!"

I bolted up hearing a familiar voice shouting from down stairs. I looked around at my room and realized I'm awake and that this isn't a dream.

"Osamu! Wake up!" Kasumi shouted opening the door to Osamu's room loudly.

"Sigh... Osamu how many times-!" Kasumi was going to reprimand him when Osamu run into her and hugging her tightly. Osamu was so happy and glad that he quickly jumped on his mother, after the neighbor attacked their world Mikado City was destroyed and all the civilian disappeared in the city, Osamu never knew what happened to his mother and was anxiously worried about her.

"Mama!" Osamu shouted happily hugging her tightly, he might be acting weirdly and out of character but he doesn't care. Kasumi was shocked at his son's weird behavior but was fluttered at his reaction and smiled at his baby. She carried him and Osamu just hugged her on the neck burying his head on it.

"My my what's gotten into you suddenly?" Kasumi asked rubbing Osamu's back.

"I had a nightmare" Osamu lied.

"Is that so... well don't worry, it's just a bad dream it won't happen at all" Kasumi encouraged, entering the dining room.

"Yes"

'I'll make sure of it' Osamu thought determinedly.

"Mama, how old am I?" Osamu asked, he needs to know how far back was he sent back into the past, before thinking of what's his next move should be.

"Hhhmmm... 9 years old" Kasumi answered as he put Osamu down on one of the chairs at the table and his mother prepared their food for breakfast. Osamu looked around at his old home when he noticed the calendar and got paralyzed.

"Ma-mama, is that calendar, right?" Osamu asked nervously pointing at the calendar that's hanging on the wall.

"Yes, it's correct... Seriously Osamu you're acting weird today" Kasumi said as she sat down and both started to eat.

'No! No way!... I'm way younger than I should be!' I thought problematically many things running through my head but most of all today is the day when everything changes.

This is the day of the First Large – Scale Invasion.


	4. Chika Amatori's Future (Part 1)

It's been many years now since the First Public Expedition was held. Although we were not able to take back all the kidnapped citizens, Border still received praises and sponsorship from all over the country.

Border is now a well-known organization not only because of its hero like duty, but they encourage people from inside the company and the outside public people to respect and show equality no matter the gender, especially to the Omegas.

One of its influencer is my captain, Osamu Mikumo, leader of the Mikumo Unit and one of the agents who were a big help during the expedition. He was the only omega agent at Border at that time but he made us all realize that your gender doesn't define who you are and proved to us time and time again that if you have the will to never give up anything can be achieved. As a beta he inspired me to do my best and that no matter what happens I need to keep moving forward.

Although we couldn't find my friend or Rinji but we were able to find Replica and reunite him with Yuma. We made a deal with the new ruler of Aftokrator who was the head of the Ellin Family making peace with them, not only that but the success of the 1st expedition gave us the opportunity to go to many more expeditions.

And just like that from there on one by one we could achieve our original goals. With the help of Yuma's expertise in battle and Osamu's strategies we could become A-rank agents and became one of the main units to go on an expedition.

And finally, after a few more expeditions we could find my friend who was kidnapped by the neighbors but sadly she doesn't remember me due to the trauma of being kidnapped, I was guilty and sad at her state. But it also gave me hope that there's a possibility of finding my brother.  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Chika!" Everyone at the Tamakoma Branch greeted happily.

I was shocked at everyone's greeting since I have been busy in the training room for a whole day and didn't notice that it was ready time for dinner, but smiled happily at them, my heart was fluttering with happiness.

"Happy 25th birthday Chikako!" Natsume greeted smiling at her best friend.

"Happy Birthday, Chika" Emma greeted smiling a bit.

As I entered the living room, some of my Border friends were there Natsume, Emma and other agents that are close to us. The whole unit of Kageura were there. Seeing that Kageura and Yuma are friends, even now the Kageura Unit is still an active team but is close to disbanding due to their age and ambitions.

Everyone was having fun, talking with each other in a joyful manner. Just looking at this picturesque event makes my heart warmth with happiness. Grateful that I've become part of Border if it wasn't for them I don't think I could ever be this happy. After a few hours the guests started leaving one by one, and the seniors told us that they would do the cleaning.

The three of us went up to the rooftop to relax for a while. The evening was peaceful, little snows were falling from the sky, the night was clear with no clouds but instead were decorated with beautiful bright stars.

"So how was it, did Chika enjoyed her birthday?" Yuma asked as he sat on the porch of the rooftop, leaning a bit on Osamu head loving his sweet scent as an omega. I closed my eyes for a while and then look up at the starry sky...

I gave up. I gave up and never really thought of trying to be happy again. Ever since my best friend was kidnapped I felt guilty and anxious, it made me shut people out fearing that bad things will happen if I get too close to them.

Then my brother disappeared... and I made up my mind to never asked for helped... for everyone's sake... and for everyone's safety... it's for the best........

Is what I thought.

"I did. I had so much fun. This is the best birthday party I've ever had!" I answered honestly smiling radiantly at Yuma and Osamu.

"Me too. It's been such a long time since we had this kind of fun in a long while, I'm glad I met everyone here right now" Osamu added, he was leaning on the porch his hand wrapped around Yuma's waist to make sure he doesn't fall of on the rooftop on this windy night.

"I... yeah... I'm glad to meet Osamu and Yuma, if it wasn't for them. I wouldn't be here at all" I admitted standing up from the bench and walked towards them and hugged them and they hugged me back.

I'm glad. I'm happy. I never would've thought that the happiness I lost during my childhood would be returned. Thank you, Osamu for never letting me go. For not leaving me alone, and for always protecting me even at the risk of your own life. Thank you, Yuma thank you for never abandoning us, if it wasn't for you we would never achieve our goals. We won't be here if it wasn't for you.

I was thankful... grateful... I want this to last forever...


	5. Chika Amatori's Future (Part 2)

"Chika run! No matter what happens don't stop running!" Osamu yelled as he defeated the neighbors newest models for capturing and killing Midens.

They were after me again, I was scared and frustrated at what's happening most of all I'm angry at myself! As much as I want to stay and helped it would be for the best if I ran away from them quickly and hide my presence so the others could focus on their job.

"Osamu, Yuma go with Chika my unit will destroy them so you go with her and protect her with your life!" Rage's strong scent and authoritarian voice leaves no arguing.

"Yes!" Osamu and Yuma answered not defying Rage's orders, and the three of us started running.

It was only a second. So quick, that I couldn't warn everyone. The next thing I know. The whole branch was bombarded and I was the only one who survived by putting a shield around myself.

'They died... they died... and it's all my fault! Jin-san... Rindo-san...Yotaro... Yuri... Mikhael-san. I'm sorry if I hadn't stayed at the branch today you might all still be alive today!' Unconsciously tears were leaking out of my eyes.

My mind is in a jumble, my emotions are in disarray. I can't think properly, everything happened so quickly. I was just training at Tamakoma Branch, Yuri was with Yotaro in the living room, Rindo-san was at his office, while Mikhael-san was at his work room, and Jin was sleeping at his room. The next thing I know was an earthquake and everything was collapsing.

I hate it when this happens! I hate it when other people must sacrifice themselves for my sake! Why am I so pathetically weak? I asked myself in anger.

Everything was in rubbles all around us, it's just been a few hours since the invasion but the Mikado City has become a ruined city in a matter of hours. We couldn't contact Rage or any of our seniors since separating from them. It was a disaster.

"Chika watch out!" Osamu yelled pushing me into the ground using his own body to cover me while Yuma made a shield just in time before the shots hits us.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." I apologized anxiously, gripping my Ibis at hand. Seeing my state Osamu took hold of my quivering hand, while Yuma took the other.

"It's ok Chika... everything will be just fine" Osamu declared looking at me straight in the eye.

"Osamu's right, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you without either of us dying" Yuma added nodding his head at me.

Just hearing them say that makes me a little happy and calmed me down a bit. I stopped myself from crying and smiled at them nodding in agreement, the three of us continued running again.

It was only a second. Everything was blurry, the hooded humanoid neighbor was fast and before we know it, he was heading straight towards us at a very fast speed. Yuma shielded us with his Scorpion in time and both got engaged in a battle. And then Osamu was hit by a bullet from behind, right in the head.

"Osamu!" I screamed as I stare at his falling body on the ground. I was shocked that when his trion form got destroyed he didn't bailed out and was flesh and bones right in the middle of a war zone.

'What happened to the headquarters?!' I thought miserably, and I felt something ominous at what might have happened at Border.

Unfortunately, my scream was also enough of a distraction for Yuma to lose concentration for a second and the enemy stabbed him right where the trion organ should be.

"Yuma!" Both of us shouted as we stare at Yuma's falling body.

His trion body was leaking trions and cracks were appearing. Tears were coming out of my eyes unknowingly.

"Osamu go! Run! Take Chika away from here!" Yuma shouted as he struggled to stand up from the ground since he was stepped on the backed by the humanoid neighbor.

"But Kuga-!" Osamu tried to deny the request.

"Go now Osamu! Now! You want to protect Chika don't you?! Now go!" Yuma screamed using his alpha command on both of us, his red eyes full of emotion stared at us, as he struggled to stand up, still the humanoid neighbor didn't budge his foot at Yuma's struggling body. But before either could us move, someone grabbed Osamu's hair harshly and picked him up from the ground.

"Osamu?!" I called as I looked at the person who was holding him roughly in the air and was horrified at who it was.

I thought I would never see him again, the last time we encountered him was in the planet of Aftokrator. It's obvious the man changed a lot both physically and mentally, his long messy bluish hair has turned into dark blue and his sapphire eyes became pure black with no pupils and his horns grew bigger and darker than last time.

"Hairein!?" Osamu called angrily and in his eyes, was shocked and fear of the person holding him. He struggled more, holding Hairein's hand from his head and trying to make him let go, which was futile.

"Let him go you bastard!" Yuma screamed angrily, staring at Hairein as if he wants to kill him. Struggling more to stand up, but the humanoid neighbor just stabbed him in the back again accelerating his trion leakage of his body.

"Argh!" Yuma shouted falling once more on the ground, as he was stepped on again on where the trion was leaking.

"You still smell nice my dear omega~" Hairein said, looking coldly at Osamu. Wrapping his other arm around his waist and smelling his sweet scent near the neck, while Osamu struggled fearfully to get his neck away from Hairein's face.

"Found you golden chick~" a malicious voice called behind me, and a shiver went up across my body. I looked at the person behind me and pure fear took over my body.

'Why isn't my side effect working?!' I thought scarily.

I couldn't move in fear and exhaustion, I may not be physically tired because I'm in my trion form but I am mentally and emotionally tired.

As the man approaches me he has huge black horns, silky short black hair, and dark eyes.

"Donovan, Hairein what do you guys think you are doing?" The man asked in a cold voice, sending shivers in my body.

"Calm down Orcus, you're so way too serious" Donovan the hooded man answered lazily, suddenly beheading Yuma completely as if it was nothing.

"Yuma!" Both of us shouted in agony. I was horrified at what I witnessed in front of me, Yuma's trion body finally got destroyed and then ashes came out of it.

Then I started hyperventilating, I put my hands on the ground and closed my eyes. Everything was moving too fast, before my mind could comprehend it, Yuma's already dead and Osamu incapacitated and I'm...

I'm going to be sacrificed...

'Maybe... maybe... this is for the best... because of me everyone died... it's my fault that this whole thing happened... I'm sorry Osamu...Yuma'

'I want to be with everyone again'

"What a wonderful sacrifice for the ritual tonight... surely our lord will be pleasantly happy" the Orcus said wickedly.

Osamu shouting for my name was the last thing I heard before being shot in the chest and turning into a trion cube.


	6. Chika Amatori's Future (Part 3)

Where am I?

Where is this?

Everywhere is darkness... my body feels light... it's like I'm drifting into the darkness...

'So, this is what it feels like to be dead...' I thought apathetically and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt nice warmth behind me and turned around. A bright light blinded me and I had to cover my eyes. After opening my eyes and finally adjusting my sight, I gasped in amazement at what I'm seeing and my heart accelerated for unknown reason.

In front of me all the planets of the galaxy were aligned in a straight line from the sun down to the very last planet.

It was a sight to see, a sight to behold. Never would've thought would I experience or witness an event like this in my life. And for some unknown reason, something is telling me to reach out... I stretch my hand and tried to grasp something... anything... and when I stretched more and had the sun in my hands vision, a burst of light erupted and then I lost consciousness again.  
......................................................................

I opened my blurry eyes and looked around at my surroundings. Everything was familiar, from the ceiling to the walls and furniture. I stood up abruptly.

'This is my room when I was a kid?!' I thought in puzzlement. Daze of not knowing and understanding on what's going on, I went out of bed and noticed my small feet, and hands.

'Why is my body small?!' I thought stupefied at my current situation.

I touched my face and stared at my body, I noticed the mirror on the wall and walked up to it.

'I'm a child again?!' I looked at myself in bewilderment, since I have the body of an elementary kid.

What I did notice though is the earring that I was wearing, I'm sure that I never wore any kind of jewelry back when I was still a kid. The design was a black earring with a purple cube dangling on it.

'Could it be...?' I thought unsure, an uneasy feeling came to me but shrugged it off for a while.

I walked around my room and looked at my desk and saw that there were notebooks scattered. I looked at the calendar and was shocked.

I couldn't believe it, yet it was the only explanation. But what's unbelievable is that not only did I go back in time and into the past, but the day of when I got transported......

The day of the First Large Scale Invasion.


	7. Rewriting the Past

Everything was in rubbles. People screaming and shouting, running everywhere just away from the danger and hiding from the monsters, that would later be called as Neighbor's that came out from the black hole in the sky.

It's been a few hours since the Neighbor's trion soldiers that would be later known as bamsters and vanders, attacked the city and ruining the once peaceful place. Trion soldiers are now roaming around, attacking, killing, and taking people, dead bodies with a hole on their chests were left lying on the ground, people running and hiding out of fear.

Then out of nowhere people started appearing that can attack and kill the trion soldiers. They have sword like weapons that they use to stab and slash, others have this ball of lights floating in their palm and shooting it like beams that's effective on the on them.

Their movement were fast. Accurate. Deadly. And one by one the trion soldiers started falling.

Slash. Stabbed. Kill. After defeating trion soldiers on this side I must move to the next area where there are still left. Dodge. Jumped. Kill.

I continued my movement as simple as if I was just breathing. A trion soldier was going to attack me from behind, but I already knew it with my side effect, so I turned around and slashed it in half.

'Is this really the right choice, Mogami-san?' I thought as I stared at the collapsed and destroyed buildings, the corpses lying lifelessly on the ground.

We could've saved them. We could've saved them all, if not most of them. But my vision told me this is the best route that we should take, to assure that Border can be build and ensuring our place in Mikado City as a hero organization, that saved the lives of the people in Mikado City.

"Jin, are there any changes from your vision?" Rindo asked from their communicator.

It's been 8 hours since the invasion started and 1 hour since me and my comrade started interfering. There was a woman, she was hiding behind one of the buildings, but then the trion soldiers raided the place and then she run... she run to survive... but in the end... she still died.

"No, everything's just going as we expected it to" I answered confidently and yet...

'I want to save her... I can save her...' my heart aches just by remembering the vision.

'But saving her means abandoning the hundred lives of other people...and I just can't do that'.

I hold my sword tighter as I keep destroying the enemies. Sometimes you must lose things to gain things. We had to do, what we had to do for the sake of a better future... but, what is this feeling?

Why do I feel like something's wrong with this situation?

The trion soldiers number are still increasing but compared to what my vision told me it should be more than this... so why?

"Hey Jin, where's the next location that we should head to?" Konan asked, as she walked closer to Jin behind her is Mikhael. The three of them were responsible in killing and destroying the trion soldiers in this area.

"We should go-!" I stopped and my eyes widen, suddenly my vision started changing, trion soldiers were getting destroyed for left and right into two different locations.

Is the future changing? Is that possible? No, that should be impossible! Until yesterday my side effect told me that at least a thousand people will die and a hundred of people will go missing.

"Hey Jin!" Konan shouted next to me to gain my attention.

"What? Did something change?" Konan asked looking at me seriously.

"No, nothing's wrong. We should go towards the center, most of the civilians are still there" I ordered and the three of us started moving.

What is this sudden change of event? I started feeling uncomfortable and agitated. As a person who sees the future, I feel anxious when my predictions became different to what's going on...

Why didn't I see this coming?


	8. Changing History

"Run quickly! Get as far away as you can away from this city!" I shouted as loud as my little voice can as people run out of the city.

It was a few minutes after the invasion started that I showed up. Knowing Border won't take up the fight until a few more hours, I took a risk not knowing what's going to happen or how I'm going to use my black trigger, but seeing the devastating situation that's happening in front of me I was willing to take that risk.

"Black Trigger On!" I shouted, my bracelet then glowed and my clothes changed and my body transformed into a trion body.

My uniform looks a lot like my original uniform in the Mikumo Unit, the only difference was that the color was gray, my black gloves was then turned into metallic gloves with claws, the symbol of the Border wasn't there, I also have a hooded cape that allows me to cover my face and body.

'Ok... let's see how can I use you'

I thought as I tried jumping on the walls of the buildings up to the rooftop to go see what's happening at my surroundings and see if I can try controlling my black trigger.

Once I'm at the rooftop, the city's sky was full of black holes that's shooting out trion soldiers into the ground. I clenched my hands in frustration and thought on how to defeat them.

I stared at my gloves as I close and opened them up, feeling the weird equipment at my hands and thought deeply and wondered...

'Maybe...'

I closed my eyes and imagined. I thought of the shooting bullets viper and meteora. The viper's deadly accuracy and the destructive power of meteora. I concentrated and remembered how dangerous those bullets are and when I felt something in my hand I opened my eyes and my palm was leaking trions and bullets were floating.

I looked below and stared at a group of bamsters, looking around. I raised my palm towards their direction and the bullets flew towards them very fast, and zigzagging to hit the bamsters eyes hitting them hard and destroying their inner bodies.

'Amazing... is that how it's used?' I thought, as I looked at the damage I did. From the looks of it I can use synthetic-like bullets, but instead of mixing two bullets I can just think of the properties that I want for that bullet, which is amazing.

I was still thinking on how my black trigger functions when a bamster jumped from below behind me and raised one of its legs to crush me.

'Oh no!' I thought panicking. If only I have raygust to decrease the impact.

I closed my eyes and put both of my hands in front of me and readied myself from the impact. I felt a huge pressure pushing me back and sending me flying to another building.

'It wasn't as hard as I thought it should be' I blinked my eyes to open and is stunned at what's in front of me, in my hand is a raygust in shield mode. Realization hitting me as I slowly understood how it functions.

'I think I kind of get it now'

I dodged at the side as the bamster jumped at me with one of its leg aiming at me. And then I thought of raygust's sword mode and it did transform into a sword, and slashed the bamster in the middle.

'I did it! I kind of get it now!'

I thought excitedly, confidence brewing on me. I started running around the street shooting and killing trion soldiers on the way.

"Help! Help! Somebody please! My sister!" A familiar voice shouted, and my eyes widened and I run for that direction.

There was a boy, he was shouting in despair as he was surrounded by trion soldiers and a girl, his sister that was held up by the vander. And my heart accelerated at seeing that familiar person here in the past.

'Miwa-senpai'

I thought of the powerful destructions of two meteoras and aimed at the trion soldiers, hitting some of them and luckily the vander that was holding the girl letting her go. I run faster towards them slashing the enemy one by one until I reached Miwa and his sister.

"Are you two alright?" I asked the two, checking if they have major injuries, I looked at the girl's legs to see if she could run and fortunately she doesn't look too bad.

"Were ok, thank you" the girl thanked, before I could speak I felt a movement from behind me and shoot the trion soldiers from my back.

"Tha-thank you!" Miwa-sempai thanked in full gratitude, making me look at him and smile a bit.

"Get out of this city! Run as far away and as fast as you can away from here!" I instructed, as the two nod they run as fast as they can as I instructed them too. 

Once they were out of sight, I turned around and saw a group of trion soldiers going my way. I took a deep breath and stared at them coldly, I held up my raygust in shield mode and hold up bullets in my other hand.

'I'll change the past so that we could have a better future!'


	9. Alternating Course

'What should I do?'

If only Osamu or Yuma was here they'll know exactly what to do. Even now I still don't know how's the best way to help everyone.

'If only... they were here... they'll know what to do...'

I suddenly heard screams and running people outside. I run out of my house and looked up at the sky and sensed the opening of the gates in the sky and the trion soldiers pouring out of it.

My body started quivering, I looked down and closed my eyes and clenched my fist. As I stand in the middle of the street listening to the peoples scream...confusion, anxiety and fear took over me...I remember...

I remember my friends... fighting the invaders... my teacher Rage-san, my sempai's Kyosuke-sempai, Konan-sempai, and Usami-sempai... who did their best to protect their juniors... my teammates Osamu who was captured... Yuma who died protecting me... will I always be a helpless little girl that needs to be protected? I can't! My body suddenly stopped quivering. 

I can't always count on them to protect me! I can't always just hide and run away. I didn't join Border just to be protected and sheltered all my life! I took a deep breath and looked up in the sky and opened my eyes with determination.

I want... I want to fight! I want to fight so that I could protect the people who are important to me. I will fight to protect them and make sure they're safe. No more. No more will I let any of my loved ones get hurt because of me... I'll do everything in my power to protect them and change our future.

'I'll... I'll change our future into a better one.'

"Black Trigger On!" I shouted with determination. My earrings glowed and my physical body was then changed into a trion body.

My uniform looks a lot like my uniform in the Mikumo Unit only this time the color is white. I have a hooded cape that allows me to hide my face. And a rifle like weapon that has a hand held at a side.

'I wonder what's this for?' I thought as I stare at the hand held at the side.

I then run towards the rooftop of the houses towards where the neighbors were and once I'm close I went inside a huge building, from there I can see and sense of what's happening in the area.

'Well...it looks like a sniper gun so maybe...'

I looked at a group of trion soldiers on the streets a few blocks away from me and aimed at them. My shot was visible but fast. All the trion soldiers were destroyed, but it also gave away my location. I quickly stood up and run to the other side of the building to run away and hide.

This time I'll make sure to lessen the kidnapped people and the casualty of the city. Remembering the time of the 2nd Large-Scale Invasion, when Osamu run around while holding me as a trion cube to keep the trion soldiers occupied on capturing them. I jumped on the window and landed safely on the ground and started running.

'That's exactly what I would do'


	10. Chance Encounter

Attack. Slice. Stabbed. Kill. A repetition of movement for the past 8 hours since we started interfering and still enemy trion soldiers keeps coming out of the gates in the sky, but it's not something that we can't handle. Sadly, try as we might we can't cover the whole city and we can't save everyone's lives but...

What is this?... there should be more destruction than it should be...

Even in my trion form the beating of my heart is loud and clear and my worry just won't disappear, something's wrong and I know it... the wreckage of the city should be vast, the death toll should be more than 1,000 and the missing people should be more or less 400 and yet... I feel like it isn't...

The city damaged is at a minimal, centering on certain parts of the city. The kidnapped people has been half into 200, and most of all... most of all the death toll of more than 1,000 lives has not been reached.

Is this a miracle?

I thought unbelievably... I put my hand in my mouth to cover it and crouch a little. Every day since Mogami and the others died I couldn't help but blame myself for my comrade's death, everyone kept telling me that it's not my fault and I know... I know that their death was not because of me... and I understand that. No one can truly escape death if it's really your time but...

Just because I know and understand it doesn't mean I can accept it. My mind knows but my heart can't absorb the horrible truth.

What's the use of having the ability to see the future if you can't change the future? I thought bitterly.

I roam around the streets and continued taking down the trion soldiers. I then noticed a powerful shot behind me, I turned around and saw a powerful light beam aiming straight through a group of trion soldiers, it came from one of the top buildings.


	11. Crossing Paths

As Osamu hides behind at a tall building he looks at the ground and at his surroundings, and noticed that there were already few trion soldiers left in the vicinity.

'Should I go now?' Osamu thought seeing that there are only few trion soldiers left, debating whether he should let Border handle the rest or stay a little longer.

Moving from his hiding place, jumping out of the window and continued running on the street. It's been 20 hours since the invasion started, and from the looks of it there aren't any trion soldiers left much in the city.

"Hello, chibi-kun" Jin called as he jumped a few meters in front of Osamu. Behind him were two familiar faces of adults.

'Oh no!' Osamu thought dreadfully, his main goal was not to get caught since he's not sure on what might happen if he changes the past too much.

"Thanks for helping us, because of you and your friend. The damage was minimal than we originally thought" Rindo said smiling at Osamu.

'My friend?' Osamu thought in confusion.

"I just did what I thought I should do" Osamu answered calmly as possible, making sure his face is hidden with his hood, seeing that Jin is staring at me.

"So, chibi-kun can you tell us who you are? Only Border people should have triggers on them, where did you get yours?" Jin asked while smiling, looking curiously at Osamu.

"Who am I and where I got this doesn't matter. If you'll excuse me I'm going now" Osamu stated turning around, but instinct told him to jump to the side at the last second. A shot hitting the ground where he was standing was heard, turning around he saw a flash of light coming from a tall building behind them.

'A sniper?! Is it Kizaki-san?!' Osamu thought, almost forgetting about that fact.

"I am grateful to your help but seeing as you don't want to tell us thing's regarding about yourself or where you got that trigger then we simply cannot let you or your friend go" Kido said in finality, looking seriously at Osamu.

"Then I guess I have no choice either" Osamu agreed, and shot bullets at the three of them, which they easily dodged. While Osamu started running in the alleys, using the building as a cover.

But it was no use as Kido just used Kogetsu to destroy the buildings, but the smoke from the rubbles were enough as a cover to run away. But then Osamu felt a presence from behind and turned around raising his raygust in shield mode in front of him just in time for Jin's sword to swing down at him.

"Sorry chibi-kun, but we can't let you or your friend go" Jin said as he put more force into his sword, pushing Osamu backward.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I worked alone. I have no idea who the other person is" Osamu informed, swinging his raygust and jumping away from Jin. Jin had an aghast face when he was told of that information. As Osamu jumped away it lead him out of the smoked area, behind him was Rindo who was waiting for him to show up.

"You know, I feel really bad ganging up on a child like you. So why don't we just become friends neh? There's no harm there, is there?" Rindo said coaxing Osamu to give up.

"Sorry, but no" Osamu answered shooting bullets at Rindo. Rindo jumped away and used shield to protect himself. Jin and Kido aligned themselves with Rindo the three are weaponized and ready for battle.

Both parties stayed still for a while, seeing what the other person will do next. Thinking. Calculating. Planning. But before either could any of them could move a powerful light beam was shot in the middle destroying building on its path, succeeding in separating Osamu with the Border agents.

'This shot!? No way! Could it be?!' Osamu thought, as they were all caught off guard by it.

"Wow! What a powerful shot!" Rindo exclaimed as he, Jin, and Kido jumped away, separating them with Osamu.

"I did not see this coming!" Jin answered, stunned at the sudden events happening. A large smoke in front of them, losing sight of Osamu.

"Change of plans, we'll go after his friend" Kido ordered as they landed on the ground, unaffected by the sudden changes.

"I'm sure the others already went ahead to the girl's location" Rindo said in assurance, looking at the direction where the shot was directed. Seeing that the attack just now was strong and flashy, it won't be long enough before the others corner the other child.

\----------------------------------

'Why did I do that?!' Chika asked herself in confusion. Jumping out on the building as soon as she fired the shot and running away as fast as she can before some of the Border agents catch up to her.

Chika was just looking to see if there were any trion soldiers nearby, when she noticed Jin, Rindo-san, and Kido-san were attacking on what looks like a little child. She was confused and worried for some unknown reason at what's happening, since from the looks of it the child is trying to get away, but Jin and the others won't let the child go. And before she knew it she had a sudden urge to help the child and took a shot between them to separate both parties.

As soon as Chika did that she sprinted away from the building. Jumping on the other side of the window building and running to the streets. But suddenly stopped at the sight in front of her, Konan, Mikhael, and Shinoda, were standing a few meters from her.

"We don't mean any harm. We just wanted to talk" Shinoda said nicely, smiling at me in assurance.

"Hey little girl! Only Border people could have triggers so where did you get yours?!" Konan demanded, staring at Chika's figure.

"Konan!" Shinoda scolded, not wanting Chika to run away or be wary of them.

'Oh no! What should I do?!' Chika thought desperately, seeing that outrunning them is impossible.

"Thank you for your help if it wasn't for you and your friend, then the casualty of the city would've been much larger than it should be" Shinoda continued.

"I just couldn't watch and standby when people are endangered when I know that I have the ability to help and save them" Chika answered honestly, gripping her rifle tighter.

"We too, have a desire to protect the people of this world, so why don't we join forces and help protect everyone together?" Shinoda stated, asking for Chika's cooperation.

"I'll... think about it..." was Chika's final answer, trying to turn away and leave the place.

"The heck are you talking about?! We certainly can't let you go, having an unknown trigger walking around the vicinity is dangerous! And besides just because you helped us doesn't mean you're an ally!" Konan retorted back, emphasizing the fact that they can't let her go.

Even cornered Chika wouldn't give up. Fearing the unpredictable changes that might occur if she gets caught right here. Chika gripped her rifle and shot at their feet, they jumped away and Chika shot three more times trying to hit each one of them. But their movement was fast and they were easily able to dodge the attacks, and before she could take another shot, she felt something from her side and quickly made a shield, just in time for a bullet to hit her head, a few seconds late and she would've been head shot.

'Sniper?!' Chika thought in confusion, as she started running trying to hide behind a building, to disrupt the sniper. But as soon as she crouched down behind the wall another shot was taken, falling on the ground she just got save since she hasn't taken down her shield yet. 

'Azuma-san!' Chika was surprised at the attack, since only few snipers can do that at Border. Chika started running again, using the alleyways to stop the snipers and lessen the attack on her.

'How do I get out of here?!' Chika thought in dismay seeing that her situation's getting harder and harder, it won't be long enough before the other Border agents get here and surround her.

As she was thinking along those lines, Konan attacked from above trying to slash her but dodge to the side avoiding it.

"Your other friend may have gotten away from me, but I'll make sure this time I won't let you get away" she said seriously as she swings her sword at Chika. 

Chika retaliated by shooting at her with her rifle, which Konan easily dodged. And continued running out of the alleyway where she got stopped, because of the person in front of her.

"Hello again chibi-chan" Jin greeted, waving his hand at her, at his side were Rindo and Kido. Behind her was Konan, at her sides were Shinoda and Mikhael, and on the top of the building is Kazama.

'Oh no I'm surrounded! What do I do?! Chika thought in worry, blocking all exit paths and no way out...

'If only Osamu or Yuma were here, they'll know what to do...' Chika thought in desperation.

"Give up and we won't hurt you, we only want to talk" Shinoda stated, as he stares at Chika.

But before any of them could make a move all of them were caught off guard when a board suddenly appeared on Chika's feet.

'This is-!? But how?!' Chika taught as she stares at the board beneath her.

'That is?!' Some of the border agents taught as they look at the familiar board, and suddenly Chika disappeared right in front of them. All of them were in shock and couldn't believe at what they just saw.

"Doesn't that look like the teleportation board that we have?" Shinoda asked, still looking at where Chika was standing a few seconds ago before she disappeared.

"Yes, but ours is still in prototype and can't be really used in battle yet" Mikhael answered, after regaining from his shock. 

None of them move as they were too stunned at the events that just happened right now, but everyone all have the same thought.

'Who were those kids?!'


	12. Parallel Decisions

Chika was then suddenly teleported to an abandoned building, away from where the Border agents are currently located.

'What just happened?! I was cornered and then suddenly, I got teleported away from them!' Chika thought, not comprehending her situation at all.

'Could it be?' remembering the child that she helped a while ago, could it be the same child that helped her escaped?

'If so...where is the child' looking around at the surrounding area to see any figure of a child that she saw earlier. 

"Hello! Is anyone there?!" Chika called as she twists and turn her body to see if someone's with her. 

'I wonder who that child is... could it be?!' Chika thought in realization, and a hopeful thing was on her mind.

"Osamu?! Osamu is that you?!" Chika shouted looking around frantically.

"Osamu it's me Chika! Osamu! Osamu!" Chika shouted as loud as she can, turning and twisting her body, and slowly her hope diminished as no one came out.

'What am I thinking, of course it's not Osamu...' Chika thought painfully, accepting the painful truth that she's on her own until they meet up.

After looking around and still found nothing Chika decided to go back already, seeing that she already disappeared for more than a day, making her whole family worried about her and running towards the evacuation area.

It was a few minutes after Chika went ahead and run away from the abandoned building, when a silhouette of a child appeared out of nowhere, taking out his chameleon and appearing only after Chika was gone.

'That was close' Osamu thought as he stares at the direction where Chika run off to, he was lucky that anything is possible and can be made as long as I imagined it, although it took a few minutes but he was lucky and was just in the nick of time, when he was able to conjure up a Border teleporter on Chika's feet.

'I'm sorry Chika! I really am, but this time I think it would be for the best if we don't meet up at all... I'm weak... I can't protect you... Yuma... or our friends at all! That's why I'm going to change the future. I'm going to change it and make it a better future where everyone is alive. 

Starting by not making any contact with you and everyone else...

Osamu thought. It hurts his heart not to be with his friends and loved ones, but in order to make a better future he has to change some things in the past.

Hopefully someday... one day, I'll be reunited with you guys, again...

But for now, there are some things that I myself need to do.

Osamu thought determinedly as he clenched his small hands and stares at the peaceful azure sky.

**Author's Note:**

> If your confused about something then just go to the comments below and I'll try to answer it.


End file.
